Fiyero's Girl
by JesseMac Girl the Flinda Freak
Summary: Songfic to the classic song 'Jesse's Girl'. Boq finds himself in love with his friend's girlfriend...Gloq/Gliyero and a surprise ending that is extremely OOC for the authoress...not the characters.


****

Author's Note: Heya! I just bought this song, I'm addicted to it and then I realized this fits Wicked perfectly. If you like a Foq friendship, which I don't really (I prefer Fiyero tormenting Boq, but I'm just weird like that). Anyway, I just bought a cover by Frickin' A, since the Rick Springfield isn't on iTunes. No flames, I can take con-crit, but there is no need to call this 'dumbass shit' as someone has done to me. And by the way, I cut some of the song, since I don't want to repeat the chorus over and over and over and over and I'm going to shut up now.

**Disclaimer: I'm not stupid. I realize Jesse and Fiyero have a different number of syllables. Bear with me.**

**Oh yeah, I don't own Wicked or this song. But I **_**do**_** own the right to be Jesse's girl (:**

Boq was walking down a path in Shiz University, on the way to his next class. He was fairly happy with life at the moment, until something caught his eyes. A boy and a girl, a little ways ahead of him on the path, arms wrapped around each other, kissing giddily.

His stomach dropped. He knew that boy—and he definitely knew that girl.

Fiyero pulled away from Galinda for a minute, saw Boq and gave him a little wave. After a rocky start when Fiyero first arrived, the two boys had become close friends. No one saw that coming—the hot scandalicious prince befriending the Munchkin farmboy.

But lately, something had changed. Maybe Fiyero wasn't able to pinpoint exactly what was wrong, but Boq sure could. Suddenly, the Munchkin only had eyes for Galinda—he had always loved her. When she had started dating Fiyero, he felt like his life was over.

_Fiyero is a friend  
Yeah, I know he's been a good friend of mine  
But lately something's changed, that ain't hard to define  
Fiyero's got himself a girl, and I wanna make her mine  
_

Fiyero put an arm around Galinda's shoulders and pulled over to Boq. "Hey, Boq, how're you doing?"

"Fine." Boq mumbled, not looking at him. His eyes were on Galinda. She was gazing up at Fiyero, her beautiful emerald green eyes shimmering. Why couldn't she look at him like that? His eyes slid down to her delicately feminine body, a body he wanted to take in his arms.

A body that probably spent every night loving up Fiyero.

_  
And she's watchin' him with those eyes  
And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it  
And he's holdin' her in his arms, late late at night  
_

"So, Galinda and I were about to skip class and go hang out somewhere. Do you wanna come with us?" Fiyero asked, not even noticing the intense look of love on Boq's face.

It was all the Munchkin could do to not to blurt out his thoughts.

_  
You know I wish that I had Fiyero's girl  
I wish that I had Fiyero's girl  
Where can I find a woman like that?  
_

"Um, sure, I guess." Boq shrugged. The three of them found a bench under a Quoxwood tree and sat down, Galinda practically in Fiyero's lap. Smiling cutely, she spared Boq a glance.

"Fifi was just telling me how close you guys are. Is that true or is he lying about how many friends he has?" She giggled and kissed his neck.

Fiyero ran a few fingers through her hair. "Come on Pookie, Boq's a cool guy. He would never make me look bad in front of you."

They shared a sloppy kiss and Boq blushed at the cute nicknames they were giving each other, feeling left out.

The Winkie Prince shot him a look, like _isn't she the sweetest girlfriend ever?_

Boq nodded, pretending to agree. Strike that, he did agree, just a little too much. Galinda _was_ sweet and, someday, maybe she would find him worthy of her. He was nice enough, there wasn't anything wrong with him.

_  
I'll play along with the charade  
There doesn't seem to be a reason to change  
You know I feel so dirty when they start talkin' cute  
I wanna tell her that I love her but the point is probably moot_Boq excused himself, unable to watch the perfect romance any longer. He wandered back to his dorm room and stared in the mirror. He knew he wasn't ugly—he was no Fiyero, though—and he wasn't a total loser. In short, if Fiyero hadn't come along, Galinda might have chosen Boq. Besides, love wasn't all about looks, it was about the insides too. Was Galinda ever going to learn that?

_  
And look in the mirror all the time  
Wonderin' what she don't see in me  
I've been cool I'm a pimp with the lines  
Ain't that the way love's supposed to be?  
_

As class ended and the student body poured out over the campus, Boq looked at all the pretty society girls. There were a lot of girls similar to his crush. but somehow, none of them measured of to Galinda; they seemed like shallower clones. If he couldn't have the beautiful blonde, could he at least have someone exactly like her?

__

Tell me, why can't I find me a woman like that?

* * *

Two years, a rejection, and a sudden realization later, Glinda the Good was in Munchkinland, where her best friend's sister had just been killed. Elphie had showed up, and then Fiyero. As she watched her ex gaze at the green girl, her heart ached painfully. Her mind was burning and she was on the verge of screaming her thoughts out loud for all of Oz to hear.

_I wish that I had Fiyero's girl  
I wanna piece of Fiyero's Girl  
Where can I find me a woman like that?_

_AN: Haha, surprise ending! I think that was my best songfic to date…tell me what you think! Review if you are proud of me for writing an almost-Gelphie and Fiyeraba in the same songfic! Flames are for people who don't have a life! _

_And yes, an update of Elphie, why is Boq in my Body? is on the way._


End file.
